1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to services associated with mobile communication devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to services associated with an unanswered call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices have become ubiquitous in everyday life. People use wireless mobile communication devices throughout the entire day when they are awake, and often, their mobile communication device remains nearby when they sleep. Occasionally, a person loses or misplaces a mobile communication device. In such cases, the person will often make finding their mobile communication device their highest priority. In other cases, a person will set their mobile communication device down, become preoccupied in another activity, and then leave the area where they set the mobile communication device down. In these cases, the mobile communication device may not be lost or misplaced, but the user will miss a phone call that is directed to the mobile communication device.